


Forbidden Soulmate (BxB)

by Animelover4960



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover4960/pseuds/Animelover4960
Summary: What if there's someone stopping you from reaching your soulmate. Well sadly that's what happened to Alex Reed. I will try to update every week.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologe

In a world where soulmates can be found by a simple tattoo on their inner right wrist and be happily in love for the rest of their life. Although many would rejoice seeing all they would have to do is find their other half with a matching tattoo, but reality is still very cruel. When society sees a pair they don’t like, same sex, mixed race, or just displeasing in their opinion, they try to prevent it. Because no matter what, some people just can't accept that love is love. After learning this at the ripe age of 13 years-old Alex Reed gave up on falling in love, after all that was the year he realized he was gay. It was also the year he found out how fast family could turn on you, his loving parents now telling him he is not allowed to ever meet his soulmate if they are a male, he is to treat them as though they’re already dead. The next 5 years to follow could only be described as a living hell, his mind a prison where he is not only the damaged prisoner, but the cruel and merciless warden as well. Although not being accepted by his parents and becoming the school outcast could be seen as fuel for the flames set under him by his own blood. It seems at this point the only reason he lives is to meet his soulmate, and even so it’s also one of his worst nightmares. After being treated so poorly by others, what if his soulmate didn’t want him, or what if his soulmate loved someone else and doesn’t care about him. All of these thoughts are what caused him to hide his mark, the tattoo was simple but complicated. His tattoo was the letters “Ar” this made him wonder what it meant, but he just assumed it was their initials or something. Most of his dreams were filled with that same letter, kinda like what he was experiencing right now.


	2. Chapter 1: Alex's Hell

I woke up in a cold sweat panting and shaking. This dream was new, and even worse than my recurring ones. I saw my soulmate, or at least a figure I assumed to be, kissing a girl. Even though I don’t know him yet, I felt so betrayed, what’s even worse is I saw his blank face turn my direction and look at me before kissing her. It’s almost like my heart has been torn out of my chest and crushed by the one who’s supposed to love me. I look over at my alarm clock and check the time. Seeing the dull red numbers flicker the time 5:45 A.M. made me groan. I minus well get up now for hell now, yay I totally can't wait. I slowly started to get out of my warm bed with a black bed spread. I swung my feet out and threw them out to be met with the cold floor. I looked around at my room and took in the walls bare of pictures. The wooden bed frame was scratched and damaged. My walls were a light cream, complementing my wooden floors. To the right of my bed was a single dresser with a lamp and my clock. To the left was another dresser but with only my phone and wallet on top. Other than that my room was bare except for my closet in the far right corner opposite to the bed. I walked over to the closet with only the sound of my bare feet hitting the ground. I opened the door and looked inside at my options. I just grabbed a pair of baggy faded dark blue jeans and a navy blue shirt. After I put that on I threw on a black hoodie and made my way to the bathroom across the hall. I looked in the mirror at myself and sighed. My short black hair was tangled and fluffy from air drying after last nights shower. My eyes where a deep brown almost black and I had giant bags under my eyes that stood out against my pale skin. I just brushed my teeth and did other necessary things before brushing my hair. Even though it's short, my hair is easily tangled and is a pain to brush. After finishing I headed back to my room and checked the time again before grabbing my phone and putting it in my pocket. It's 6:30 now so I have about 20 minutes before the bus comes. I laid back down on my bed before feeling a vibration in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked my notification, of course it was them.


	3. Chapter 2: Andrew's Heaven

"ah ah ah ah ai na kotoba wa iranai demo nande darou zen zen zen zen zenbu boku no mono ni shitai I wanna wanna touch your-" I woke up to my phones alarm and turned it off as fast as I could. There's nothing like a panic attack to wake you up in the morning. I looked at my phone and read the time 5:45 A.M. I wanted to go back to sleep and continue my dream but it was already to late, I was awake and already filling with energy. My dream was wonderful, I was saved by a tall prince, although it was really just a black blob I know it was my soulmate. I sighed accepting that my dream was over, and the worse part is it ended right before he was going to kiss me! I sat up in my bed and looked around my room still half asleep. My walls where a pure white and my floors were a cream carpet. My walls were covered in posters of anime and K-pop bands, plus the giant pride flag hanging above my bed, I was lucky enough to have parents that are really accepting. I had a TV mounted to the opposite of my bed with cords leading to my Ps4 next to it. To the right of me as a little dresser that had my controller and remote on it, accompanied by my phone and a lamp too of course. To the left of my bed empty excepts for the full sized mirror hanging on the wall. I sat got out of bed moving my baby blue bed covers out of my way. I ran to my closet that's to the right of my TV. I grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeve sweater. I headed for my bathroom and took a shower humming a mixture of K-pop songs and Touch you. I don't know what it is about that song but it's such a bop. I quickly finished my shower changed and did my daily necessities. I looked in the mirror as I combed my short dark brown hair and put in all of my piercings. I had a lot to be honest, snake bites and seven on each ear including three on my lobe and a helix, with an additional one above my upper helix. My dark navy blue eyes slowly began to drift from the mirror to my wrist. I smiled and slowly traced the "Ar". My daydreams where rudely interrupted by my mom calling me into the kitchen to eat. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom with her long black hair tied up into a high ponytail. Her dark almond brown eyes where soft and focused on the eggs she was cooking, because of this she didn't see the sneak attack coming from behind. Mother grabbed Mom and lifted her into the air while yelling. My mothers short dirty blonde hair was being pulled by Mom as a useless attempt to be set free. Finally after a few seconds Mother let Mom go her hazel eyes gleaming with love. I was adopted by them 18 years ago, surprisingly only 2 years after they found out they where soulmates. 

"TPO you two geez" I said while laughing at them. I truly am lucky to have them.


	4. Chapter 3: Of Course It's Them

Alex POV:

I opened the text from them and read the message.

"Did you know a raccoon can fit up a human anus? You ready for school yet?" I just blankly stared at the message for a minute before lightly chuckling. A normal person would have been weirded out by this, but to me this is a average morning with Jules. I quickly typed out a response and sent it to them before grabbing my bag, wallet, and keys and heading out the door to my room.

"Ah good morning to you my dear crackhead, non-binary, trash panda of a friend, and of course I know, if a hamster can do it so can a raccoon." I plugged in my head phones and walked out of my house making sure the door was locked twice before turning on my music and shoving my phone into my hoodie pocket. " AH AH AH AH IRA-baka" Sadly as I was singing the words in my head I was rudely interrupted by my phones notification sound, with just so happened to be Killua from Hunter X Hunter calling me and idiot, fitting. I took my phone out and unlock it to read the text Jules sent. I made it to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come, luckily I was the only person at the stop so I can do whatever I want and not have anybody see me.

"Awe thank you my little Gay, antisocial, chinchilla child. Also not really what the answer I expected but I love the vibe" I read it while slightly laughing and quickly sent a question in reply.

"How am I a chinchilla of all things?" I didn't have to take long before they replied, it's almost like they read my mind before I even sent it.

"Chinchillas take a while to trust people but become open once they do, they love their cages and prefer to spend most of their time in them, and most importantly your hairs so fluffy its just like their tails." I sat there staring at the text laughing before having my attention shifted to the bus in front of me opening its doors. I walked on and was met with a paper ball to the face the minute I turned to face the seats. I already knew the person who threw it was the dick named Mathew himself, after the bus erupted into laughter I just walked to the back and sat next to Jules who was looking at me. Their hazel eyes where filled with concern, they didn't say anything because we where both used to it. They got bullied for their identity and for their vitiligo, it was mainly on their face and hands but it didn't stop them form being adorable. They had short brown hair that was shaved on the sides, and if I was honest they where definitely the pretty friend.


	5. Chapter 4: Embarressment

Alex pov:

After hearing me say this my moms laughed after that, Mother sat down on the black stool at the kitchen island and mom resumed cooking. I sat down on the stool next to Mother and looked down at the marble counter before pulling out my phone and earbuds and pulling up my Spotify.

"Andrew don't forget to take your ADHD medicine, I don't want another call about you not paying attention in class okay?" I hummed in reply before putting in my right earbud and clicking on the song "Euphoria" by BTS and sticking my phone in my back pocket. I made my way over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and grabbed my medicine bottle. I grabbed a water bottle and took my pills out, I tossed the pills in my mouth and started drinking my water. 

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG" I heard Mother yelling before I start rapidly chugging the remaining water in my bottle. The minute I swallowed the last mouthful I moved the bottle away from my mouth and slammed it down on the counter. 

"HAHAHA YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T, WELL YOU WHERE- MOTHER ARE YOU RECORDING?!?!?" My cheerful yelling turned into an embarrassed yell as I noticed the phone in Mothers hand facing me with the flash on. After realizing this I ran after her as an attempt to steal the phone back. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door before locking it, I knew it was too late when my song was interrupted. "You are the cause of my eup-Bunny~" For once haring the goddess Yagami Yato's Tamaki nickname for us was horrifying. I quickly pulled my phone out to see that my Mother posted the video on Facebook, Insta, and even Tic Tok. I wouldn't have freaked out if it was Mom that did it, but not because I like her more or something like that, no it's because Mothers a pretty popular twitch gaming streamer. I'm not embarrassed about people knowing she's my Mother, if anything I can say my Mother could beat their ass in Apex easily, but it's the fact that the video of me chugging water is now public for her followers to see. Before I could break down the door Mom yelled at me.

"Andrew hurry grab your bag and a bagel we're going to be late on your first day of school, and I swear on your Mothers life I'll beat your ass if you miss class!" I checked the time and saw that it said 6:50, after seeing I had so little time I grabbed my bag and a bagel before I booked it out the door to Mom's car. If their is anything I fear, it's Mom when she's angry.


	6. Chapter 5: Prison

Alex Pov:

Me and Jules began to talk about anime and manga we recently saw or read. After talking for about ten minutes we decided to watch a video on my phone. I handed them one of my earbuds and we began to watch the Stray-Kids English debate. My whole body was filled with serotonin as they all started yelling and Han yelled at them to sit down. Stray-Kids is a huge comfort band for me so I loved to watch their videos, and listen to their music. Me and Jules got so caught up in watching the video and didn't realize the bus was pulling into the school. When the bus driver slammed on the breaks my phone feel out of my hand and hit the ground before sliding forward. I reached out to grab my phone when kids started kicking it across the floor sending it into multiple directions, in an attempt to grab it me and Jules started trying to catch it. Of course seeing us on the ground made the bus full of low lives burst into laughter. After the bus driver heard the laughter he yelled at us.

"JULIA AND ALEX GET OFF OF THE FLOOR, IF YOU WANT TO BE CLOWNS ON MY BUS YOU CAN DO IT IN DETENTION!" We both seemed to be frozen, after a second I snatched the phone from next to someones foot while they where distracted and we sat down. Although I was the only one who heard it I knew Jules was upset. 

" My names not Julia, It's Jules.." Their voice was shaky and unsteady, but I knew mine would be no better. Me and Jules where apparently 'Crybabies' but to be honest, we where just used to being yelled at for doing nothing. I cry pretty much every time I'm yelled at, I don't know why exactly, I thought after verbal abuse being a common thing in my house I'd be used to it. Jules house was no better, I've been their and heard it happen myself, in some way we where just two broken pieces that fit well. 

I began to pat their back as a way to make them feel better before we grabbed our bags and headed off the bus. After heading of the bus we walked inside the building but didn't go into the bathroom like the others. During Junior High me and Jules would hideout in the bathrooms and avoid people, but soon after entering high school we realized the bathroom where used for students to really enjoy some 'High' school fun. We headed through a door at the end of the hallway that had the stair wail on the other side. We walked up a few steps and sat down before we finally had a minute of peace. I checked the time to see it was 7:30 A.M, meaning we had 30 minutes before classes started.


	7. Chapter 6:Noisy

Andrews Pov:

After I sat in the passengers seat I turned on my Bluetooth and connected to the stereo before Mom got in. Knowing some of my music would get me severely judged ,aka Useless Child and Touch You, I put on Look Only at Me. As she started the car and began to back up we both got into the song.

"Fuzakenna! Konna kekka da yo! Seiyoku ga waitekita toki dake" We began to excessively sing and dance the whole time the song was playing. Once the music stopped we both broke out laughing as she pulled up to a stop light. I put on the next song and we continued to jam.

"BUT SHES A SHES A LADYYY, AND I AM JUST A-Baka!" We were silent for a moment before bursting into laughter at the perfect timing of my notification. I grabbed my phone before looking at what caused the disturbance, I began to laugh before opening the notification.

"What is it?" Mom asked me while grinning. 

"Oh nothing just one of the comics I read uploaded but this chapter is about a hamster the character has to take care off for a little bit, but its super funny." I showed her the comic once she reached a stop light and she burst out laughing, honestly one of the best parts is the hamsters temporary name is Hoonie and it's nickname is Suicide. Just seeing how it got it's name made me laugh, from what I read this hamster is determined to die. After about 30 minutes of driving we arrived at the school, aka prison. Mom parked before we got up and headed to the main office, the minute I walked in I could tell school was going to be "fun" though. I mean most of the kids I saw where dressed in the typical homophobic attire, the excessive confederate and american flag clothing didn't exactly scream 'equality' to me. Two people did catch my attention though, I mean wouldn't slipping into the stairwell catch anybodies attention? Although looking around it seemed like no one even noticed they desisted. I just ignored it before walking into the office and sitting on the chair to began my wait.


	8. Chapter 7:Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains harmful slurs and language.

Alex PoV:

After checking the time I decided to read the new update of a comic I read, after seeing it I can honestly say I Vibe with Hoonie the sad boi. I was about to go on YouTube before I heard Jules burst out laughing, they where laughing so hard they stared to cry. Before I could ask what it was they shoved their phone in my face, it was a video from one of the streamers I like to watch. It was of her son chugging a bottle of water before getting embarrassed and turned into a tomato. I burst out laughing as well leaving both of us are on the stairs crying while laughing, although due to my asthma my laugh is more like a wheeze, we where both clutching our sides laughing at the stupidity of both of us. We where quickly interrupted though as we heard lots of yelling and a loud bang coming from the hallway, although curiosity killed the cat that actually sound like a gift so naturally me and Jules peeked out the door into the hall to see the problem. To our horror we saw a kid getting slammed against the lockers by Mathew while his two friends where right behind him, they had a slight advantage with them being 6'2-6'4 and the kid being about 6' they where yelling things at them Jules and I knew to well.

"Whats wrong you Fucking Faggot? What you want me to kiss you? Get out of here you sick pervert, better yet why not go to hell, you going anyways." I knew those words, they where engraved into my mind since teenage years, so of course I wanted to defend the kid. Without thinking I opened the door all the way and walked up behind Mathew, and I without thinking I kneed the bastard in his balls while he was yelling at the kid. It was times like this I wished I could be in an anime, because maybe them would my 5'2 self have a chance against these titans, what I would do to be like Levi. Yet no matter what I'm in reality so I realized if I don't act fast my adrenaline induced attack is going to be my cause of death. 

" ALEX FUCKING RUN!" I heard Jules yell at me from the stairs, I immediately snapped out of it and grabbed the kid by his sleeve, I don't really like physical contact, but this is the best I could do. I pulled on him as hard as I could and dragged him as we ran into the stairs and ran up them heading to the second floor with Jules leading the way. I could hear the three following behind us as we ran. It was like the Gods themselves showed us mercy because the bell rand just as we made it to the second floor, we ran out the door and I continued to drag this kid behind Jules into the janitors closet where we shut the door behind us and prayed for safety. The bell signaled to us it was 8:00 A.M and the start of a literal Hell of a day.


	9. Chapter 8:Levi

Andrew's POV:

As I walk out of the office I say bye to mom and look around again. As my mom walked out of the building I noticed a couple of kids walking towards me. I'm confused as to why they're coming towards me but I push it off, maybe they're going to give me a tour. 

"Yo I'm guessing your new here, welcome to prison! As long as you fit our criteria life for you will be normal, just make sure you do because if not your life will be a living hell. We would hate to have another Alex and Julia." The tall 6'2 guy said, he had short brown hair in the style I could only describe as a wannabee play boy, he was wearing a blue and gold football jersey and skinny jeans. I sat there starring at them, who the hell is Alex and Julia? I'm also confused on the criteria. I was so focused on him though I didn't even notice his friend walking behind me.

" Mathew he's a fag, I mean look at the amount of gay shit he has on his bag." It took me a second to realize they where talking to me, and that they where talking about my pins, not gonna lie a little offended I like my pins.

"Ohhh so you guys are still in the closet, trust me guys the toxic masculinity and homophobia is not a good look." I'm a fucking dumb ass, if it was a skranny 5'6 guy it would be fine to say, but when it's three decently strong taller guys, my odds are not in my favor. That was proved when they slammed me against the locker knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Whats wrong you Fucking Faggot? What you want me to kiss you? Get out of here you sick pervert, better yet why not go to hell, you going anyways." The one I believe Mathew said while holding me against the lockers still, the words honestly had no effect on me but I was also just busy trying to breathe again. My attention however was brought back to a 5'2 guy kicking Mathew in the balls and making him fall to his knees, although he's not exactly a tall knight, he definitely saved me, kinda like Levi Akerman actually. He seemed to be frozen for a second, although I was no better, before we where both brought back to reality.

" ALEX FUCKING RUN!" I looked over to see a person hanging out of the stairs doorway, although I didn't have a lot of time to think about it before Alex, I think his name is, grabbed me by my sleeve and began running into the stairway and dragging me up a flight of stairs, now I'm not out of shape, but that killed me I haven't ran that fast in years. As the bell rang we made it to the second floor and I was continued to be dragged into what I think is a janitors closet. If I can remember correctly, it's now 8:00A.M.


	10. Chapter 9: Closet Laughs

Alex Pov:

After the bell stopped ringing and we heard the halls fill with chatter and footsteps. I was wheezing at this point and my legs where burning. I quickly pulled out my inhaler and took two hits, and finally I started to get my breathing under control. I could tell by their panting calming down we they where catching their breaths as well. Finally Jules was the first to speak.

"Sup I'm Jules Williams, I'm also Non-Binary so please use my pronouns. That midget is Alex-" After hearing their comment I impediment stopped them.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET?! I'M 5'2 AND YOUR 5'4!" They just stared at me a second before replying.

"Whoa calm down Jamal, don't pull out the nine!" We all broke out laughing for almost 4 minutes, before the new person finally spoke.

"Hi my names Andrew Rodriguez, Nice to meet you guys, and thanks for saving me back there." Suddenly I stare at his face for a moment and recognize him. I immediately pulled out my phone and went on one of my favorite streamers and pulled up one of her recent post. I played it and stared at the faces. His eyes widened and he tried to cover his face with one hand and slap my phone out of my hand with his other. Jules seemed to catch on and gasped before slapping their hand over their mouth.

"OH MY JEBUS THAT WAS YOU?!!" Jules said loudly before bursting out laughing. Their laugh was contagues and it ended with all three of us laughing uncontrollably again. When we finally stopped we heard the pledge of allegiance and announcements coming on, meaning it is officially 8:30. I assume we where laughing so hard that we didn't realize the class bell ringing.


	11. Chapter 10: What's this?

Andrew's POV:

After hearing the pledge of allegiance come on, I realized I was probably gonna skip first period, I hope it's worth it though because my ass is grass if Mom gets a call. I still can't believe Alex recognized me from that stupid video Mother posted, I'll make sure to get revenge. After I took a minute to catch my breathe again and try to ease the pain in my lungs, I looked at the two before me, maybe I will have some friends here.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this school isn't exactly 'Taste the Rainbow' friendly if you know what I mean." They both looked at me and nodded before Alex spoke up. 

"D-Did you just use the skittles slogan as a way to say gay." He started snickering and covered his face with his right arm. I thought I saw something before Jules spoke up.

"That's it we're keeping you, I am now adopting you as my child, your mine. Also kinda funny that you mention skittles," They pulled out a bag and opened it before looking at me. "Call it initiation." They said as they motioned me to put out my hand, after I did they pored me some ill gay candies. I proceeded to toss them in my mouth before they went to pour some in Alex's hand. After he put out his right hand, his sleeve rolled up a little revealing a small tattoo, a familiar tattoo. I immediately pulled my sleeve down and confirm out two matching tattoos. After realizing this I proceeded to start choking on the skittles in my mouth and rapidly pointing to my wrist in between breaks of slamming my left hand against my chest. While Alex seemed to be grabbing a water form his bag Jules caught on and looked at my wrist. After handing me the water Alex looked at my wrist as well. Although he wasn't exactly the tall prince I thought he was going to be, My soulmate still was handsome. My daydreaming was cut short though after Alex busted through the door and ran out leaving me and Jules in the room alone. I got up to chase after him through the halls, but of course the bell rang signaling not only was my midget soulmate going to be lost in the sea of hormonal teenagers, but that it was 9:15 A.M and second period was starting.


	12. Chapter 11: Fuck this Shit I'm out

Alex POV:

The second period bell saved me by giving me cover, as much as I hated to admit it, I'm shorter than most people making me hard to find in crowds. I began to run into the stair case after shoving past the Titans in the hallway and once I entered I ran up the third flight and made it to the rooftop. I quickly shut the door behind me and looked out at the sky, it was still fairly dark and very cloudy for a fall day. I took a few steps before collapsing on the concrete roof and was flooded with anxiety. I'm so stupid, why did I have to help him, no why did I run out of the room. What am I saying I know why, because I'm a fucking coward who runs from his problems. I should have stayed or tried to talk to him, but what if I got caught, Mom and Dad would make me transfer, or send me back to therapy. It wasn't the therapy I needed, it was their attempt to have a professional straighten me out. I don't want to go back, I don't want to have to go through that torture again. My breath began to shorten and my mind became a mess of contradicting thoughts that all led to me being the reason. I quickly tried to take in breaths as I began to enter a panic attack. My heart was racing and I couldn't breath everything was just to much. I feel like I'm drowning and I can't reach the surface, like my leg is caught by fishing line made of my troubles and I can't get free. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my inhaler, taking 4 pumps I tried to calm down. I see my red inhaler, I spell pollen, I can feel the concrete under me, I can hear birds in the distance. I began to calm down and breath again before breaking down into tears, I don't know what I'm supposed to do.


	13. Chapter 12: Fuck

Andrew POV: 

The tardy bell had just gone off but Jules and I where still running through the halls looking for Alex, why did he run I'm so confused. Is he disappointed? We where still standing there when a teacher came out and yelled at us. 

"Both of you get to class or get to the office." She looked nice and so I decided to push my luck.

"Ma'am sorry I just found my soulmate, I'm trying to find him agai-" As I began to give my defense she cut me off. 

"Fine then head to the office, if their skipping you both can meet again in detention." To any other person this would just seem rude, but I noticed the way her determiner changed after I said 'him', she looked like she wanted to add other comments but wanted to keep her job. Before I could protest I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Jules, they shook their head at me before speaking. 

"Sorry Mrs.Baker, we'll go right now." Jules tugged on my shoulder and I began to follow her. Jules pushed me into the stairway before turning to me again. 

" Listen if Alex is anywhere he's on the roof, but before you go running up there, please give him some space. Alex is a little....Unsure about soulmate because of his family, just give him a mi-" She was cut off by my phone rapidly buzzing. I took it out of my pocket and looked at who was calling, Shit it's Mom. I quickly answered the phone. 

" Hel-" I got cut off by her screaming in my ear. 

"ARE YOU OKAY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I had to hold it away from my ear due to how loud she was, Jules eyes where wide most likely shocked from the volume, after confirming I'm okay I was met with quite the rant. 

" OH YOUR ASS IS GRASS WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU HEAR ME YOUNG MAN! ON YOUR FIRST DAY, OH YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH. OH HO HO YOUR MOTHERS GOING TO LOVE THIS ONE." Fuck I'm screwed.


End file.
